DIPLOMASI INDONESIA-ISRAEL
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: Diplomasi Indonesia-Israel. Awal mula yang mendasari dimulainya kerjasama antara kedua negara yang berbeda jauh itu... Cerita (lanjutan) : WORLD WAR III : In Hetalia-Axis Powers
1. Chapter 1

**DIPLOMASI INDONESIA-ISRAEL**

 **.**

 **HETALIA-AXIS POWERS, belongs to HIMARUYA HIDEKAZU**

 **Genre : Random**

 **Rated : T (R-12)**

 **INDONE5IA**

 **Author :**

 **NESIAKAHARANI LIIDNM**

 **a.k.a**

 **CHERRISSHIA FORMOZSHA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Ff pertama saya di Hetalia. Tolong KriSarnya yah...**

 **Dan, bukan maksud Author menjelek-jelekkan semua chara disini. Ini hanya ffctn... :)**

 ** _Indonesia : Indonesia Dirgahayu Nusantara Merdeka_**

 ** _Israel : Isra Azulahi_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Indonesia tahu, Israel tidaklah sekuat (dan semengerikan) yang dunia bayangkan. Israel adalah sebuah negara, negara yang harus memajukan seluruh rakyatnya. Baik dari segi pendidikan, militer, bakat, dan segalanya.

Terlebih, jika negara itu adalah seorang personifikasi negara di dunia.

Israel... Memiliki militer yang kuat, pendidikan yang tinggi, dan sering disebut dengan "negara pilihan Tuhan di masa lalu".

Namun...

Semua negara di dunia selalu memiliki kelemahan. Termasuk Indonesia sendiri dan Israel.

Yaa... Israel juga memiliki kelemahan. Yaitu ketakutannya akan kematian, yang kemudian menurun pada rakyat-rakyatnya...

.

.

.

.

Karena itulah, personifikasi Israel itu rapuh...

Rapuh?

Ya, rapuh...

.

.

.

Israel yang rapuh kepada kelemahannya sendiri, yaitu takut pada kematian...

Kerapuhan yang tak bisa Israel obati sendiri...

Kerapuhan yang telah menyakiti hati Israel sendiri...

Baik raga, maupun hatinya...

.

.

.

Kesepiankah?

Indonesia tahu, perempuan itu -Israel- kini sangat jenuh dan kesepian. Dan mungkin akibat dari ketamakannya akan Palestina, yang kini masih dijajah olehnya...

Harus ada yang bisa membantunya...

.

.

Dan -mungkin- hanya Indonesialah yang mengetahui itu...

.

.

.

.

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

.

.

Tanpa diketahui Indonesia, Israel menatap personifikasi dari negara dengan julukan Zamrud Khatulistiwa itu.

Indonesia...

Nama negara itu... Mengingatkan ia pada sesuatu yang familiar terhadap negara itu.

Keberagaman, kepulauan, hutan yang luas, 17 Agustus 1945, kemampuan militer yang tak boleh diremehkan, dan...

Semangatnya untuk mendukung kemerdekaan Palestina, yang terus berkoar-koar...

Oh, tolong ingatkan ia untuk tidak lagi memikirkan tentang Palestina yang sedang dalam keadaan sekarat maut itu...

Ia masih menjajah bangsa kecil itu sekarang... Bangsa yang didukung olah Indonesia sampai saat ini...

Namun itulah Indonesia.

Ketulus-lembutan hati, semangat kemerdekaan, ambisi yang tenang dan santai namun juga mematikan. Itulah yang ia kenal dari Indonesia. Negara yang kini menarik pemikirannya.

Indonesia memiliki keunggulan daripadanya. Alutsista, sifat, serba-serbi negara, julukan, dan tekad yang sangat kuat, nyaris tak dapat dilumpuhkan oleh siapapun.

Ia tak selemah yang ia pikirkan. Indonesia diluar memang terlihat lemah, namun di dalam negaranya... Ia dan rakyatnya sama-sama membangun negaranya. Memajukannya. Hingga Indonesia dapat bersaing diantara negara-negara adidaya, antara lain Japan, Korea Twins, Singapore, American, Russia Soviet Union, European, dan juga dirinya; Israel.

Well, menurutnya Indonesia itu tidak lemah. Di matanya, negara itu justru calon raksasa ekonomi dunia. Indonesia memiliki segalanya. Hanya saja... Mungkin SDM nya yang masih perlu ditingkatkan.

Kalau SDM di Indonesia sudah diatas rata-rata, maka Indonesia bukan hanya akan menggeser Russia, Singapore, Korea, South Africa, tapi juga Japan. Atau malah bisa menyaingi USA, Canada, China, UK, dan negara adidaya lainnya.

Bahkan kini, di tahun 2016 era pemerintahan Jokowi-JK ini, predikat Indonesia sebagai **_"Macan Dunia Yang Tertidur"_** , perlahan-lahan akan berganti menjadi **_"Macan Dunia Yang Mengaum"._** Mungkin bisa di tahun 2020. Ataupun 2030... Yang pasti, dalam kisaran waktu 70-90 tahun usia Indonesia, Sang Zamrud Khatulistiwa akan membenahi diri, dan cahaya adidaya akan terpancar dari Indonesia...

Bagi hatinya, Indonesia bukanlah musuh. Namun, Indonesia sering sekali menegur dirinya. Termasuk masalah Palestina...

.

.

.

Itulah yang membuat hubungan mereka merenggang...

Apakah ia harus berteman dengan Indonesia?

Membuat hubungan diplomasi Indonesia-Israel?

Saling bekerja sama di berbagai bidang?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ah, sepertinya ia belum mau untuk mengatakannya...

Ia belum siap...

Lagipula mungkin saja Indonesia akan menolaknya, bukan?

Jadi, mungkin lain kali...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Atau tidak akan pernah?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Isra's Mind About Indonesia

Isra disini. Dan Indonesia disana...

.

Antara Asia Barat. Dan Asia Tenggara.

.

Dengan jarak yang cukup berjauhan di antara mereka...

.

Sesuai dengan letak geografis, astronomis, dan geologis mereka. Perbedaan yang mencolok dari kedua nation...

.

Bahkan dengan stereotipe yang sangat berbeda antara Isra dan Indonesia...

.

Setidaknya mereka memiliki pemikiran jujur tentang masing-masing. Meskipun mereka sama-sama tak mengetahuinya...

* * *

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

 **~DIPLOMASI INDONESIA-ISRAEL~**

 **Author :**

 **NESIAKAHARANI L. INDONESIA INTANNESIA DIRGAHAYU NUSANTARA MERDEKA**

 **-INDONE5IA-**

 **CHAPTER II :**

 **(ISRA'S MIND ABOUT INDONESIA)**

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Isra berjalan mendekati jendela dari ruang tengah. Pekerjaan dari bossnya sangat menjenuhkan dirinya. Mungkin, memandang dunia luar sejenak akan membuat pikirannya fresh kembali.

Pikirannya terbelah menjadi 2 rupanya... Satu memikirkan pekerjaan dan negara, serta Palestina yang tengah ia jajah itu; dan satunya lagi, mimikirkan seorang personifikasi negara yang mencuri perhatiannya...

Negara itu adalah Indonesia.

Satu-satunya negara yang risih ketika didiamkankan...

Ah yah, soal mengacuhkan... Isra sangat sering mengacuhkan personifikasi negara Indonesia itu. Dimanapun mereka berada dan bertemu. Tak pernah saling bersalam-sapa. Atau sekedar tersenyum ketika bertemu.

Bahkan saling menatap keduanya pun juga -nyaris- tidak pernah.

Bertemu mungkin hanya di _World Conference_...

Namun, ketika keduanya bersilang lewat...

Salah satu pasti akan ada yang berpaling, atau mempercepat langkah...

.

.

.

* * *

Miris, kalau Isra boleh berkata demikian.

.

.

.

Yha, bagaimana tidak terasa miris...

Indonesia dapat menjalin persahabatan dengan negara lain, bahkan sekeras apapun negara itu. Termasuk dengan negara _Rossiyskaya Federatsiya_ (Russia).

.

.

Senyum yang selalu ditawarkannya...

Ketulus-lembutan hati yang selalu ia sediakan...

Perbuatan baik nan tulus yang selalu ia berikan pada orang lain...

Pesona yang selalu menjadi idaman dari negara lain...

.

.

.

.

.

Lha dirinya? Apakah negara lain dapat menerima dirinya sebagaimana menerima Indonesia?

Belum tentu, bukan begitu?

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika Indonesia memiliki semua potensi yang diperlukan untuk menjadi negara maju,. Bahkan untuk mengungguli Russia, Japan, Germany, Italy, termasuk dirinya, Israel...

Tak terlalu sulit bagi Indonesia...

Dengan sejuta -bahkan lebih- keunikan dan keragamannya, Indonesia dikenal sebagai salah satu negara terindah di dunia ini.

* * *

Bahkan di tahun 2025 ini, Indonesia tengah melakukan segala persiapan untuk menjadi negara adidaya. Membuat seluruh dunia ketar-ketir terhadap Indonesia.

Bahkan America, Japan, Russia, , Australia, dan -mungkin saja- seluruh dunia.

Kalau seluruh dunia saja takut, bagaimana dengan dirinya?

Isra juga takut. Terlebih kelemahan terbesarnya..

Yaitu takut pada kematian...

Sedangkan Indonesia...

Indonesia dengan perkiprahan kemerdekaanya semboyan **MERDEKA atau MATI!**

Sangat bertolak belakang bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu perbedaan tertuliskan di catatan perbedaan mereka..

* * *

Kalau misalnya saja ia diberi pertanyan, 'negara dengan strategi memajukan bangsa dan negaranya yang terampuh di dunia...'

Kemungkinan besar (di dalam hati) ia akan menjawab, _The Republic Of Indonesia_ , atau Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia...

Meskipun bibirnya mengatakan nama negara lain, namun batinnya menyerukan keras nama Indonesia.

Sangat kecil persentasenya untuk menjawab negara lain, selain Indonesia. Saat ia jujur.

.

.

.

Indonesia tak seeksplisit memaparkan kemajuan negaranya, hanya ia simpan sendiri. Dan hanya ia tunjukan ketika ia sedang perlu.

Sembunyi-sembunyi kah?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yah, sepertinya...

Di luar, Indonesia tampak biasa saja. Dan sangat sering sekali terpikirkan oleh negara lain bahwa, Indonesia adalah negara yang lemah, kotor, miskin, dan (bisa saja) negara buangan...

Oweih, tapi lihatlah dahulu di dalamnya... Indonesia, bersama Nesiakaharani, Dirgahayu, Nusantara, Dirgantara, dan seluruh rakyatnya, saling bahu-membahu untuk memajukan negara kepulauan terbesar di dunia itu...

.

.

.

.

.

Strategi apa namanya? Gerilya? Mungkin, gerilya adalah salah satu taktik yang cukup ampuh dalam peperangan (menurut Isra)...

Ah ya, berbicara mengenai taktik gerilya, Isra sendiri pernah diberi tahu oleh Gupta kalau Indonesia memiliki strategi gerilya yang sangat hebat, ketika seluruh lapisan rakyat Indonesia berusaha untuk mempertahankan kemerdekaan negeri tercinta mereka dari negara yang ingin menjajah negara kepulauan lagi...

Strategi yang dilakukan oleh seluruh tumpah darah Indonesia kala itu...

Dan dengan heroiknya, strategi itu mampu untuk mengusir (mantan) penjajah negeri Indonesia...

Bahkan sampai sekarang...

.

.

.

.

.

TNI... Kopassus... Densus 88... Paskhas...

.

Sangat heroik... Kalau Isra boleh jujur...

Isra bahkan berfikir, mungkin saja tak ada negara lain yang berani melakukan taktik gerilya Indonesia.

Mungkin karena faktor gengsi...

Yang sangat berlawanan dengan Indonesia...

Yang memiliki senjata ampuh untuk mencairkan semua gunung es kesombongan.

Yaitu keramah-tamahan...

* * *

 **-=-D-=-I-=-I-=-**

Isra menyadari potensi Indonesia...

Potensi untuk maju...

Potensi untuk melaksanakan tujuan utama bangsa mereka...

 ** _"... Melindungi segenap bangsa Indonesia, dan seluruh tumpah darah Indonesia..."_**

-INDONE5IA selalu berusaha untuk melindungi seluruh putera dan puterinya, baik yang ada di dalam negeri, maupun di luar negeri...

* * *

 ** _"... dan untuk memajukan kesejahteraan umum,..."_**

-INDONE5IA ingin kesejahteraan rakyatnya juga tercipta, dan menurut Isra, hal itu sudah tercapai dengan digunakannya nama Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia.

Yang memiliki jutaan keragaman di dalamnya, namun tetaplah satu negara, yaitu Indonesia...

Disatukan dengan bahasa Indonesia, Pancasila, Bhinneka Tunggal Ika, UUD 1945, dan Bendera Pusaka Sang Saka Merah Putih...

* * *

 ** _"... mencerdaskan kehidupan bangsa,..."_**

-Bangsa yang maju adalah bangsa yang mampu mengelola SDM nya dengan baik. Ya, INDONE5IA mengijinkan putera-puterinya untuk menempuh pendidikan di luar negeri. Dengan tujuan memajukan bangsa dan negara Indonesia...

* * *

 ** _"... dan ikut melaksanakan ketertiban dunia yang berdasarkan kemerdekaan, perdamaian abadi, dan keadilan sosial..."_**

-INDONE5IA pun ingin agar dunia ini aman dan damai. Dan kemunkinan besar, alasan itulah yang membuat negara mereka pun ditunjuk oleh United Nations untuk mengirimkan pasukan Kontingen Garuda untuk menghentikan perselisihan dan perang diantara negara sebagai Pasukan Perdamaian Dunia.

Dan mungkin karena bangsa Indonesia pernah merasakan yang namanya 'penjajahan', simpatika mereka terhadap tindakannya yang menindas Palestina (Yahya Az-Zahra Aliyah) ditentang keras oleh mereka.

Banyak dukungan dari rakyat Indonesia agar Palestina segera memproklamirkan kemerdekaannya.

Bahkan alasan Indonesia mrlakukannya pun Isra tak tahu mengapa...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku harap suatu saat nanti kita dapat berteman, atau mungkin bersahabat, INDONE5IA..." ujar Isra pelan, lirih, dan lemah. Lalu ia berbalik, masuk ke dalam kamarnya, lalu mengunci pintunya dari dalam...

* * *

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

 **Author : Right... Kali ini Auth. Nesiakaharani mau memberi tahu tentang beberapa informasi mengenai fanfic Author di fandom Hetalia-Axis Powers. Ini pertanyaan pesanan (?) tepatnya..**

 **1\. Kenapa 5 Indonesia disebut INDONE5IA?**

 **Author : Yah... Karena bingung, 5 persona Indonesia mau dipanggil apa... Yha jadinya INDONE5IA ('five indonesian').**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2\. Darimanakah asal human name milik Israel?**

 **Author : Err... Sebenarnya itu disamakan dengan Indonesia, jadi diambil dari nama negaranya... (Isra)el.. Tak ada maksud melecehkan dalam pembuatan nama Isra... Maaf kalau ada yang tersinggung/kesamaan nama. :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **3\. Mengapa INDONE5IA's human name seperti memakai nama negara semua?**

 **Author : Euhm... Yah... Author kepenak saja sama 5 nama, meskipun agak aneh. Tapi kan juga banyak yang menggunakan nama Nusantara, Indonesia, Dirgantara, Nesia, dan Dirgahayu.**

 **Contohnya saja, Larnetta Indonesia Anzelikha. Jihan Nusantara. Putri Ayu Dirgahayu. Gading Dirgantara Wicaksana.**

 **Dan perihal nama milik Nesiakaharani, human name miliknya lah yang paling mendekati nama manusia. Itu...**

 **Err... Kalau Author boleh mengaku, itu sebenarnya nama salah satu OC Author... Waktu itu Author bingung juga buatnya. Yha sudah... Pakai nama OC milik Author... ;) (yang akhirnya buat PN juga)**

 **Oh, dan bukan maksud author untuk menyombongkan nama Indonesia disini... Yha karena kebutuhan cerita (Isra yang minta hubungan Diplomatik dengan Indonesia), jadi disesuaikan...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Euhm... Sekiranya segitu saja dulu., Ada yang mau ditanyakan lagi mungkin...?**

 **Feel free lah sama saya... :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NESIAKAHARANI LIIDNM**

 **-INDONESIA, 29/10/2016-**


	3. Segitiga Diantara Ketiga Negara (1)

Israel masih berkuasa atas Palestina...

Dan rakyat Palestina juga masih tertindas...

Hidup dalam perbudakan dan penjajahan...

Dan penjajah itu adalah Israel...

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Begitu kejam...

Begitu tak berperikemanusiaan...

Begitu menyiksa...

Namun...

Secercah harapan untuk merdeka menghampiri mereka...

Melalui perantara negara-negara lainnya yang menginginkan agar Palestina merdeka.

Dan harapan itu...

Adalah perubahan pada diri mereka untuk merdeka di atas tanah air mereka.

* * *

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

 **.**

Kekejaman yang mereka rasakan setiap harinya...

Membawa perubahan pada diri seluruh rakyat Palestina...

Mereka semua mulai membiasakan diri...

Rasa takut yang teramat, kini berganti menjadi rasa berani dan tak takut mati...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tekad "MERDEKA atau MATI!" mulai menjalari diri mereka semua...

Hampir seluruh rakyat Palestina mulai berani untuk menyerang balik pasukan Israel.

Mereka tidak terima negaranya dijajah...

.

.

.

.

Dijadikan budak oleh Israel...

.

.

.

.

.

Dan diperlakukan secara tidak manusiawi...

.

.

.

.

.

Karena itulah mereka melawan...

Mereka akan terus melawan sampai kemerdekaan mereka peroleh...

Meskipun hanya dengan senjata seadanya, dan masuk dalam kategori 'sederhana'.

Pernahkah mendengar pepatah, 'siapa yang menabur, maka akan menuai hasil?'

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yap, termasuk juga perjuangan rakyat Palestina.

Hanya dengan bambu runcing, kayu, tombak, dan beberapa pucuk senjata saja mampu membuat Israel dan pasukannya yang beralutsista canggih nan mutakhir kewalahan.

Isra, Gal, Navah, Yahalom, dan seluruh Israel heran.

.

.

.

.

.

Heras atas perjuangan mereka yang tidak mengenal kata mati dalam diri mereka.

Membuat Isra harus mengetahui darimana asal semangat rakyat Palestina yang berapi-api itu...

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hingga akhirnya pasukan militernya dapat menangkap salah satu orang yang diketahui sebagai pelopor penyerangan balik terhadap mereka.

Isra, (yang menyamarkan dengan Israel) mengintrogasinya.

Dan orang itu menjawab...

"... Kami, adalah PASUKAN BERANI MATI! KAMI TIDAK TAKUT MATI DEMI MEMERDEKAKAN NEGARA KAMI, PALESTINA! KAMI TIDAK TAKUT KEPADA ISRAEL YANG TAKUT PADA KEMATIAN!"

 **Duar!**

"Cuih!"

.

.

.

.

.

PRANG! PRANG! PRANG! PRANG!

Satu tembakan, tepat melobangi kepala orang itu. Darah merah pekat nan amis mengucur deras dari kepalanya. Jiwa orang itu pun langsung beralih ke alam arwah.

Meninggalkan raganya yang bernasib miris.

Tersenyum di angkasa, lalu hilang bagaikan air yang tumpah ruah di lantai poselen yang dingin...

Namun...

.

.

.

.

Setelah 'penembakan' orang tadi, Isra dikejutkan dengan pecahnya kaca bergambar bendera Israel di samping kanan dan kiri ruangan.

Beberapa batu menggelinding ke sembarang arah.

"Kalian bereskan orang itu. Biar aku yang tangani..."

Tentaranya menyeret mayat itu keluar. Meninggalkan jejak berupa darah segar di lantai, dan langsung dibersihkan oleh Navah.

* * *

Isra menengok keluar jendela dengan hati-hati..

Namun...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hasilnya nihil.

Tak ada siapapun di luar.

.

.

.

.

Hanya beberapa mayat yang arwahnya tengan mengecam keras perbuatan Israel pada mereka di angkasa...

Dan...

Yang Isra temukan hanyalah selembar kertas yang terlipat rapi, namun dihiasi dengan bercak-bercak darah.

Rasa penasaran menghampiri. Isra langsung membuka lipatan kertas itu.

 ** _"Kami tidak takut terhadap ancaman Anda terhadap kami, Israel. Karena semangat BERANI MATI yang telah dilakukan dan diajarkan oleh bangsa INDONESIA telah merasuki hati jiwa dan pikiran kami!_**

 ** _MERDEKA ATAU MATI!"_**

Surat. Ditulis dengan bahasa Inggris. Sangat fasih dan tanpa cela, baik pada tulisan, maupun bahasa pada surat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namun menyulut amarah Isra lagi.

Terlebih, nama "Indonesia" juga tertulis dengan huruf kapital, didampingi dengan Bendera Pusaka Sang Saka Merah Putih, yang kemungkinan besar warna merah untuk bendera itu adalah darah.

Karena tak ada pewarna merah lain yang ada, kecuali darah merah (yang ada karena perlawanan, pembunuhan, dan pembantaian sadis yang dilakukan oleh tentara Israel), yang sangat melimpah di Palestina.

Ia terheran, sebenarnya hal apakah yang mendasari hubungan Indonesia dengan Palestina?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ia pun tak tahu.

Dan mungkin takkan pernah tahu.

"Indonesia... Dan Palestina?"

"Kenapa... Hubungan kalian begitu dekat, Indonesia? Apa yang telah Palestina lakukan dahulu kepadamu, Indonesia?"

* * *

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~DIPLOMASI INDONESIA-ISRAEL~**

 **.**

 **Author : NESIAKAHARANI LIIDNM**

 **.**

 **Language : INDONESIAN**

 **.**

 **Chapter III :**

 **"SEGITIGA ANTARA 3 NEGARA :**

 **INDONESIA-ISRAEL-PALESTINA"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

* * *

 **Duak!**

-Isra menendang dinding rendah di depannya dengan kuat.

Dinding itu tak kunjung roboh. Padahal Isra yakin ia sudah menendangnya lebih dari 500 kali.

Ditambah tendangan dari Navah, Yahalom, Gal, dan anggota pasukannya yang lain.

Tendangan mereka itu termasuk kuat, tahu...

 _'Biarkan saja roboh! Lagipula dinding itu milik Palestina!'_

Tunggu dulu...

Palestina?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yap. PA. LES. TI. NA. Negara yang tengah dijajahnya sekarang.

Sekarang ia tengah menginjakan kakinya di Palestina, yang belum ia akui kemerdekaannya.

.

.

.

 _'Biar saja aku tak mengakui kemerdekaan pada negara sekarat itu!'_

Toh, juga banyak negara-negara di seluruh dunia yang belum mengakui Palestina sebagai negara merdeka. Apalagi America yang selalu membantunya dalam segi militer dan apapun itu.

Dan... Dia datang ke Palestina bukan tanpa tujuan.

 _Mengagresi kah?_

Bukan. Tujuan Isra ke Palestina bukan untuk mengagresi negara kecil itu. Lagipula anggota tentara militernya juga bisa melakukannya sendiri tanpa dirinya.

Yah, meskipun sekarang tentaranya semakin hari semakin sedikit saja...

Dan ini semua karena Palestina.

Niatnya ingin bertemu dengan Yahya, tapi ia malah dilempari dengan tengkorak dari raga mayat korban perang yang telah terpisah oleh rakyat Palestina yang tadi dilewatinya...

Sadis... Sangat sadis...

* * *

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

 **Duak!**

"Menang tak tahu diuntung!"

 **Duak!**

 **Duak!**

"SIAL!"

 **Duak! Duak! Duak!**

"MATI SAJA KALIAN, PALESTINA!"

 **Duak! Duak! Duak! Duak! Duak!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DUAK!**

"ARGH!"

Kakinya mulai terasa sakit. Yha, bagaimana tidak sakit, _wong_ sudah ratusan kali ia menendang dinding setinggi lehernya.

Dan ajaibnya, dinding itu hanya 'lepas' catnya saja. Dindingnya masih kokoh. Seakan ada baja yang melapisinya.

Isra jatuh terduduk. Pasti kakinya yang tertutupi sepatu khusus perang sudah lebam sekarang.

Dan rasa herannya pada dinding di depannya pun masih hinggap padanya.

"Terbuat dari apakah dinding ini?" Tanyanya pelan. Tanpa tujuan. Tidak kepada siapa-siapa...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dinding di depannya...

.

.

.

Sangat kuat...

.

.

.

Sangat kokoh...

.

.

.

.

Seakan berpadu dengan kuatnya baja...

.

.

.

Sekuat tekad seluruh rakyat Palestina untuk merdeka, merdeka dari Israel...

.

.

.

.

Sekuat tekad Russia untuk mengalahkan America dari segi alutsista tentara militernya.

.

.

.

.

Sekuat tekad, harapan, dan semangat seluruh rakyat Indonesia untuk memajukan negaranya. Menyaingi negara adidaya lainnya di dunia nan fana...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ah, Indonesia...

Selalu saja menghantui pikirannya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan kedua pertanyaan yang sama sekarang mulai menghantui pikirannya...

.

.

.

.

Pertama... Apakah Indonesia mau melakukan hubungan kenegaraan dengannya?

Isra dapat menanyakannya. Tenanglah...

.

.

.

Dan yang paling membingungkan dirinya...

.

.

.

Mengapa Indonesia dan Palestina saling mendukung? Apa ada alasan di balik semua itu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pertanyaan yang pertama mungkin akan ia tanyakan kepada Indonesia...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi pertanyaan yang kedua...

Yang paling menghantuinya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Secerdas-cerdasnya Israel, sejenius-jeniusnya Israel, tentu saja Isra tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan nalar jeniusnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan sangat tidak mungkin kalau ia menanyakan pada Indonesia dan Palestina tentang hal itu.

.

.

.

Dalamnya samudera dapat dikira, namun dalamnya hati dan batin, siapa yang tahu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Lieth..._**

Ah, pepatah itu memang selalu benar...

Isra berdiri, berusaha mengabaikan rasa agak ngilu di kedua kakinya, lalu beranjak pergi. Hanya ada jejak kakinya di belakang tubuhnya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan tatapan sengit dari ratusan (atau malah ribuan?) penduduk Palestina yang teralamatkan kepadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Menyiratkan rasa benci dan dendam kesumat...

* * *

 **-TO BE CONTINUED-**

 **NESIAKAHARANI LIIDNM**

 **-INDONESIA, 30/10/2016-**


End file.
